Where articles are assembled in a pile, it can be difficult to remove some of the articles without disrupting the orderly arrangement of the pile. This is particularly so with articles such as bath towels and blankets which are commonly stored in a pile on a shelf. When one of the articles is required for use, it may be that the article required is not at the top of the pile and so it has to be pulled from between other articles in the pile with the result that the orderly arrangement of the pile may be disrupted.